Alegria, caprichos, celos, y una flor
by Fobia
Summary: No me gustan los summary's XP, solo dire que es otro one-shot, MxF. ;D


Hola! Asi es..estoy de vuelta con otro pequeño one-shot. C: Siendo honesta, nose porque lo escribi..XD Creo que mi cabeza me jugo malas pesadas con mis recuerdos y eso me hizo escribir esta pequeña historia. De todas formas, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: Si estuvieramos en algun universo paralelo, tal vez El Tigre me perteneciera, pero como no lo estamos, no, no me pertenece D: . Le pertenece a Sandrita Equihua y a Jorge Gutierrez. **

**Alegira, caprichos, celos y una flor.**

Wow...

Jamás me imagine a mi misma en un vestido, peinada sofisticadamente, maquillada hasta por las orejas, con tacones medio altos, un bolso, y esperando a mi mejor amigo para nuestro primer baile. Sip, lo escucharon bien: PRIMER-BAILE.

Cuando éramos pequeños, en la preparatoria, siempre íbamos juntos a festivales o bailes como estos. No bailábamos casi nada, simplemente derramar ponche sobre nuestras pobres victimas (incluyendo a nuestros favoritos, Zoe Aves y Sergio) hacia que esa ridícula salida valiera la pena.

¿Quien no se resistiría a un montón de bobos bailando piezas lentas, blancos perfectos para dos malvados burlones como nosotros?

Ahora era distinto; los años pasaron, y ambos hemos cambiado en varios aspectos. A cada quien le importaban cosas casi diferentes, a ambos nos era difícil no notar nuestras nuevas apariencias, y sin contar las ideologías de cada uno sobre si mismo. Algo que no cambio fue nuestra amistad, la cual sigue en pie ahora más fuerte que nunca. Aunque hayamos cambiado por fuera, no significa que deberíamos cambiar por dentro…en especial cuando ambos sabemos que esta unión que tenemos para ser simples amigos, es demasiado importante para ambos.

Fue entonces que escucho que alguien toca la ventana de mi cuarto. Era el, Manny, vestido para la ocasión con una flor extraña en su mano. Sonreí, y antes de salir por la ventana, deje una nota a mama con un "FUNCIONO!" en letras mayúsculas: ella tuvo la idea de que Manny entrase y me viniera a buscar por la ventana mientras ella distraía a mi papa y a mis hermanas. Sin duda, mama es la mejor.

Bajamos lentamente al suelo, sin tratar de hacer ruido. Manny me mira de reojo pero no dice nada. Luego al llegar a la acera de mi casa, finalmente con algo de timidez opina:

"Estas…muy hermosa Frida. Realmente estas bellísima." Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar tanto como ahora el lo esta. Jejeje, me causa gracia el como actúa, ya que solo conmigo puede mostrar esa faz de el.

"Gracias Manny...Diseño exclusivo, ¿te gusta?" Sin duda lo adoraba. Sus ojos me lo decían todo: siempre tan expresivos…

"¿Que si me gusta? ¡No me gusta! ¡Me encanta!" a esto, agrego, "Serás la chica mas linda en toda la fiesta…eso tenlo por seguro.", y diciendo esto, me entrego la flor. Era tan bonita que me asustaba el usarla, pero lo hice para satisfacerlo. Lentamente, la coloque en uno de los lados de mi cabello, quedando así como el toque perfecto para mi vestuario.

Mis labios forman una sonrisa antes de poder contestarle, "Muchas gracias Manny…y, ¿Eso en verdad crees?"

"Si no lo creyera, yo creo que no lo hubiera dicho…" Esa sonrisa picarona ya me bastaba para saber la respuesta, pero quería verla salir de sus labios para quedarme segura. El mira su reloj y de un salto me dice que se hacia tarde, así que de forma apresurada, casi corriendo, nos dirigimos hasta la escuela.

Jugando y charlando en el camino y también al arribar al evento, se me olvidaron completamente los nervios y la tensión que tenia antes de llegar aquí. Toda incomodidad ahora no se podía reflejar en mi, cosa que me agradaba mucho; si esto es una fiesta, yo creo que en vez de esconderme tendría que divertirme…no quisiera ser otra Zoe Aves.

La noche fue lenta y extrañamente divertida. Aun sin las travesuras, o las bromas, o todo lo que hacíamos hace menos de 3 años, fue sensacional. Bailamos toda la noche, comimos como reyes, y todo parecía estar perfecto…

Fui al tocador a arreglarme un poco, ya que después de bailar parecía que en vez de cabello, tenia algo meloso y muy reseco, sin contar lo despeinado. Reía mientras miraba mi reflejo; hace mucho que no bailaba así de desenfrenada, y lo mejor aun, era que tenía a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, quien por así decirlo, admito que baila muy bien.

Al salir de allí, vuelvo a la pista y me encuentro con algo no tan perfecto en mi noche perfecta. No parecía un sueño, sino una pesadilla, y esa de las feas. Manny estaba allí, bailando con otra chica. No me molesto tanto eso, pero lo que si era que esa boba estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado melosa, y creo que demasiado desesperada por conseguir un beso de mi amigo, ya que a cada segundo ella se acercaba mas y mas a sus labios… Estaba triste, enojada, algo furiosa, y con ganas de arrastrarla por sus ojos hasta afuera y darle lo que en verdad se merece. No me agrado la escena así que lo primero que hice fue ir hacia donde estaba la "feliz pareja", mirar a la boba con ojos asesinos, y a Manny con unos de recelo, y decirles felizmente "¡que hermoso! Sigan, sigan disfrutando de a noche…yo me voy a vomitar a otro lado…" y, sin mas ni menos, salí del lugar caminando rápido; no quería toparme con Manny riéndose en mi cara, frunciendo su seño, o preguntarme por que hice eso. No estaba con humor como para dar ni siquiera explicaciones…

Me fui atrás de la escuela, sentada en el borde de una fuente, admirando no muy feliz el cielo. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan...así? Sobre protectiva, ¿quizás? ¿Mañosa? …¿Celosa?

No. ¡¡No, no, no, no, no!! Si había algo que yo no era, era celosa. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni mucho menos de mi mejor amigo! Frida Suárez no es así, Frida Suárez sabe como reaccionar a ciertas cosas, bien o mal, pero para el bien de su amigo…Si, lo se, se que no sonó ni muy bien ni muy honesto, pero … Si yo era así de celosa con Manny, no podía aceptar jamás esa pequeña teoría de que, tal vez, me estaba enamorando de el..Mi mejor amigo... ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Eso jamás paso ni nunca pasara!

Fue entonces que sentí un "¡Frida!" detrás de mí. Era el. Lo supuse. No sabia que decirle, ahora me sentía algo injusta y algo caprichosa. ¿Desde cuando es que reacciono tan violenta por un simple baile? Lo mejor era tratar de resolver las cosas, pero sin llegar al pequeño detalle de "estoy enamorada de ti".

"¿Que pasa?" Respondo tratando de sonar normal, pero se que tengo un poco de miedo y quebradez en mi voz.

"Oh, no, nada...No pasa nada...Solo que mi mejor amiga parecía que iba a explotar solo por bailar cinco segundos con otra chica. ¿A ti que es lo que te pasa?"

"Oh, ¿así que la señorita superficial no es la del problema? No, no hay ningún problema el que ella te sermonee solo para un beso. ¡Claro que no, ningún problema!" Lo veo reírse y me da aun más rabia, pero no tanto ya que luego me abraza fuerte. Quisiera poder pegarle, decirle un simple "¡déjame!" o irme de allí tan rápido como pueda…pero por alguna extraña y muy confusa razón, no puedo.

"¡Jajaja, mi pequeña Frida esta celooosa! ¡Admítelo de una vez!" Ríe y ríe, y yo sonrió y sonrío...pero no debería. Es un idiota por hacerme sentir tan furiosa y a la vez tan… ¿bien?

Siento como si la sangre se me subiese a la cabeza, dejando a mis mejillas un tenue color rosa. Desde que saque la pequeña gran conclusión de que estaba enamorada de Manny, sentía como si una revelación hubiese surgido de la nada, haciéndome sentir aun más cada sentimiento…

"¡Claro que no!, No admitiré jamás que estoy enam- ¡OLVIDA ESO! ¡NO FUE NADA!" Casi me muero allí mismo; No podía creer que y otro poquito mas y le confesaba todo a Manny. Me calle justo en el mejor momento, pero para mi desafortunada suerte, el ya había escuchado media palabra de lo mas interesante, haciéndose alusiones de eso…estoy segura, lo presiento.

"¿Que fue eso, señorita?" mis orejas escucharon algo que creo no haber escuchado antes..." Se acercaba a mí, La ahora petrificada Frida que rogaba para que algo viniera y estallara justo allí mismo, destruyendo el momento de tensión al menos para ella. Manny se acerco peligrosamente demasiado, haciendo que no pudiese respirar muy bien y que mis ojos buscaran alguna salida para la situación, la cual no encontraron otra menos que los ojos de Manny. En fin, ya era tarde, y creo que después de hacer esto no habrá mucha diferencia entre nosotros, estará todo como esta ahora, tibio, solo con una pizca de confusión al decir "mejores amigos"; pero bien, arriesgándome o no, pasaría igualmente de todas formas, y si no era hoy, será en algún mañana…

Y así, sintiéndome atrapada por mis deseos y mis desenfrenados pensamientos, lo bese tiernamente en los labios saboreando ese gusto tan extraño que me brindaba su corazón. Era como un éxtasis en el cual me sumergía y no podía escapar, y mucho menos desde que nos perdimos completamente abrazándonos e intensificando nuestra pequeña pero deseada disculpa. Una adrenalina tal recorrió por todos mis nervios, causando una explosión en mi boca al sentir como me demostraba todo aquello lo que sentía por mi. Era raro, confuso…y maravilloso, todo a la vez.

Nos separamos lentamente, esperando ahora porque todos en la Ciudad Milagro desaparecieran quedando solo Manny y yo, El me miraba y reía silencioso, aun abrazándome, y yo bajaba la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis demasiado sonrojadas mejillas… Luego de unos minutos, lo mire, y todo se desvaneció. Me olvide de el pequeño problemita con la intrusa, ahora tenia claramente cosas por las cuales debía preocuparme y cuidar aun más…

Sonreí, el sonrió. Me abrazo, yo lo abrasé, Me beso, yo lo bese. Ya nada importaba para mi, ni tampoco para el. Acariciando mis cabellos, tiro por accidente la flor que me regalo, quedando solo como un recuerdo de la noche más preciada, más emotiva, y sobre todo, la más prometedora para ambos, por siempre, para siempre…

* * *

...Lo se, lo se...muy meloso y todo eso... XP mi vida es asi todos los dias, que mas esperaban? XD y no, no es tan asi, es solo que de por si me encanta la pareja y sobre todo el romance en general.. :3

Espero reviews y/o sugerencias! gracias por leer mi historia!

nos vemos, se me cuidan!


End file.
